All Hallows Eve
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Weiter zum Wohnzimmer. James. JamesJamesJames. Aufgerissene Augen. Blutgerinnsel vom Mund. Zauberstab noch in der Hand.


_So, liebe Fangemeinde, mein Beitrag zum traurigsten Tag in der HP-Welt._

_Wie immer gehört mir nichts, auch wenn ich das gerne hätte. _

* * *

**All Hallows Eve**

_Ein Schrei. Eine Explosion. Scherben. Überall Scherben. Babygeschrei. Laufen durch die Trümmer. _

_Im Kinderzimmer ein roter Haarschopf. Leblos. _

_Weiter zum Wohnzimmer. __James. JamesJamesJames. Jamie. __Aufgerissene Augen. Blutgerinnsel vom Mundwinkel. Zauberstab noch in der Hand. _

_Tot. _

_Weg. _

_Für immer._

_- - - _

„NEIN! JAMES!" Mit einem lauten Schrei schreckte Sirius aus dem Schlaf hoch und saß schwer atmend in seinem Bett. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand um seine Schultern legte und wich leicht zurück.

„Pscht, Sirius ist gut. Nur ein Alptraum."

„James!" Sirius warf sich an die Brust seines Freundes und fing erbarmungslos zu schluchzen an. „Ich träumte, du wärst tot... Du hättest mich verlassen... Ich war allein..."

James zog den zitternden Sirius ans ich und strich ihm über die Haare. „Ich bin bei dir, Siru. Ich verlasse dich nicht. Nie im Leben."

Sirius beruhigte sich langsam. Zitternd erzählte er James seinen Traum. Dass er tot war. Dass er in seinem Traum Lily geheiratet hatte und die beiden einen Sohn hatten. Dass die Traum-Lily auch tot war. Dass nur das Traum-Baby überlebt hatte.

Lange Zeit saßen sie noch engumschlungen und sich gegenseitig stützend da. Der Krieg hatte in Sirius schon viele solche Träume hervorgebracht. Oft starben in ihm Menschen, die Sirius viel bedeuteten. Aber dies war das erste Mal, dass er so von James träumte. Das belastete ihn sehr. Vor allem, weil er am Abend dieses Tages zu einem Auftrag für Dumbledore aufbrach. Der alte Narr. Hatten sie nicht schon genug gute Leute verloren. Zuletzt die herzliche Dorcas Meadowes, mit der man so gut lachen konnte und die sein Alibi-Date am Abschlussball war.

Der Tag verlief sehr schweigsam und James und Sirius berührten sich mehr als sie es sonst schon taten. Als es sechs Uhr wurde und Sirius Portschlüssel schon auf ihn wartete, wollte James ihn nicht gehen lassen.

„Du passt auf dich auf, ja, Siru?"

Sirius nickte. „Und du passt auf dich auf, Jamie. Geh nie ohne deinen Zauberstab irgendwo hin. Am besten du versiegelst Abends das ganze Haus. Noch besser, geh zu Remus oder Lily oder bleib hier im Hauptquartier."

James zog Sirius an sich und küsste ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen. „Ich werde hier bleiben, Sirius. Hier habe ich auch Gesellschaft. Dumbledore wollte sowieso mit mir über meinen Umhang sprechen."

Sirius umarmte James noch einmal, fasste dann an einen alten Blumentopf und war wenige Augenblicke später verschwunden.

Die Tage, in denen Sirius nicht da war, verbrachte James wie in Trance. Zwar half er Dumbledore bei der Erforschung seines Umhangs, aber er verstand nicht so recht, was _Beedle der Barde _mit einem Stück Stoff, das unsichtbar machte, zu tun haben sollte.

- - -

Es war der 31. Oktober. Noch 3 Tage und Sirius durfte wieder zurück zu seinem James. Warum Dumbledore ihn unbedingt in Bulgarien haben wollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er wurde hier in der Zaubererwelt genauso kritisch beäugt wie in England. Wenn nicht sogar mehr. Und er konnte keine Bündnisse aushandeln, wenn man ihm nicht vertraute. Zudem hatte er den ganzen Tag schon ein komisches Gefühl. Lag es an seinem Traum vor einer Woche? Er hatte schon nächtelang nicht geschlafen, weil er Angst hatte, dass ihn dieser Traum wieder heim sucht. Und so weit entfernt von James konnte er diesen Traum nicht bewältigen.

Nach dem Abendessen, das in gespannter Atmosphäre erfolgte fasste er einen Entschluss. Aus einem Kerzenhalter zauberte er einen Portschlüssel, der ihn direkt ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens brachte. Doch dieses war leer. Panisch sah er sich mehrmals um. Vielleicht schlief jemand auf einem Sofa? Dann fiel ihm ein beschriebenes Pergament in die Augen, das auf einem Beistelltisch lag. Er las es, starrte kurz darauf und apparierte dann an den Ort, auf den laut Pergament heute Abend ein Todesserüberfall stattfinden sollte: Godrics Hollow. Sein Zuhause. James Zuhause.

- - -

„JAMES! MERLIN, JAMES! WO BIST DU ?" Sirius rannte wie verrückt durch das brennende Haus in Godrics Hollow, das er und James bewohnten. Immer mehr dämmerte es ihm, dass das eine Falle gewesen sein muss. Dass bis auf James keiner der anderen Ordensmitglieder oder gar Auroren anwesend waren. Und irgendjemand musste wissen, dass Sirius weg war, denn wenn sie zu zweit waren, wagte kein Todesser, der clever genug war, sie anzugreifen. Sie waren gefährlich zu zweit. Nahezu tödlich. Während James Sirius deckte holte dieser zum Schlag aus und umgekehrt. Ein eingespieltes Duo.

Sirius rannte durch jedes Zimmer, sah in jeden Winkel. James fand er letztendlich vor der Treppe zum Dachboden, um ihn ein Bild der Verwüstung. Er sah genau so aus wie in dem Traum, der Sirius verfolgte. Blass. Leblos. Blutgerinnsel vom Mund.

Mechanisch sank Sirius zu Boden und zog James an sich. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg Sirius Wangen hinab und kurze Zeit später heulte Sirius erbarmungslos. Wieso war er nicht hier geblieben? Wieso war James allein hier her gekommen? Wer hatte gewusst, dass James so etwas machen würde? Fragen über Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste.

Dass James sich langsam regte, bekam er nicht mit.

„Was ist, Siru. Du tust ja so, als ob jemand gestorben wäre." Sirius zuckte zusammen. Er musste verrückt werden. Jetzt hörte er schon Stimmen. James Stimme. Aber halt, James bewegte sich, oder bildete er sich das ein? Er ließ James etwas los und blickte in fragend drein blickende rehbraune Augen. In die Augen, die ihm so viel bedeuteten und von denen er glaubte, nie wieder in sie blicken zu können.

„James .. du lebst … ich dachte ... ich dachte ... mein Traum ..." Sirius trocknete sich die letzten Tränen, die noch über seine Wange liefen..

James lächelte Sirius geschwächt an. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nie verlasse Sirius. Und James Potter hält seine Versprechen."

Sirius stütze seinen Geliebten, als sie das mitgenommene Haus verließen und sie den Kiesweg entlang zum Gartentor liefen. Bevor sie zusammen zum Hauptquartier apparierten, richtete Sirius noch einen Zauberstab auf das Dunkle Mal, das über dem Haus schwebte und ließ es verblassen.

* * *

_Kommentare machen die Autorin sehr glücklich :)  
_


End file.
